Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (transcript)
Bob: Hi kids, and welcome to VeggieTales. I'm Bob the Tomato. Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber. And we're here to answer your questions. Bob: That's right. (Bob and Larry look around and think) Bob: So, who's got a question? Larry: (very excitedly) Oh! Hey! I just remembered! I got an e-mail from a kid named Ezzio Vietti in Hackensack, New Jersey. Bob: You got a what? Larry: You know, Bob, e-mail. Aren't you wired, online, surfing the web? Html, good buddy. Bob: Oh! I-I got cable last month. Larry: You are so early 90s. (Bob gets angry at Larry and looks at him) Larry: Anyway, Ezzio said that he just did something that he knew he wasn't supposed to do. Now his friends are telling him to lie about it so he won't get in trouble. (Larry turns to Bob) Larry: What should he do? Bob: Oooo! A lie can be a very dangerous thing. (Bob looks away) Bob: Do we have any stories about that? Larry: (psyched) Bob, I'm all over it! Bob: Huh? (at this point, Bob is confused and shocked at Larry being in charge) Larry: The same thing happened to Junior Asparagus once. Bob: It did? I don't remember. (Larry interrupts Bob) Larry: Ezzio. Grab your popcorn, turn down the lights and get ready for... "Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!" Roll film! (Larry runs out of scene leaving Bob) Bob: Huh? Larry? (The lights of the countertop shut off leaving Bob in the dark) (the camera cuts into the story going into the city of Bumblyberg with Percy and Lil' Pea leaving the movies) Lil' Pea: Oh, that was a great movie! Percy Pea: Oh it sure was. I especially liked the part where the space aliens sucked up all those cows up into their spaceship and then switched brains with the cows so that they can come back and infiltrate our society unnoticed. Lil' Pea: Yeah, well that was... That was great. (Percy looks up in the sky and finds a falling object) Percy: What do you suppose that is? (the camera cuts to the falling object and then to the Bublyberg science lab) Jimmy: I'm bored, Jerry. B-O-R-D bored. Why did we want to want to work at the Bumblyberg science lab? 'Cause we wanted to see space aliens and have we seen in two long years? Huh? Nothing! Nothing, n-u-t... You know nothing. (camera cuts to Jerry Gourd looking at a satellite image of the falling object) Jerry: Jimmy? Jimmy: Watch the screen, they said, keep your eyes on the screen. So we watched the screen for two years, and what have we seen? Nothing! Jerry: Jimmy? Jimmy: And then there's the light. (speaking in sarcastic voice) "If this light ever flashes, something from space is about to hit Bumblyberg. Alert Larry-Boy immediately!" (the alarm goes off) Jerry: Jimmy? Jimmy: Like that'll ever happen, I'm telling you Jerry, this is the most boring job on earth. (Jimmy goes to Jerry) Jimmy: Maybe we can get our old jobs back at Mr. Slushy. What? (Jimmy looks at the satellite image and gets stressed out as well and the two look at the button to the Larry-signal) (The camera cuts to a building top with the Larry-signal and it activates then the camera cuts to the a mansion) (Alfred notices the Larry signal and runs to the balcony to tell someone about the situation) Alfred: Uh master Larry, excuse me master Larry. Larry-Boy: Yes Alfred? (The person who turns out to be Larry-Boy, turns and accidentally hits Alfred with his plunger and looks at the signal in the sky) Larry-Boy: No time now Alfred, duty calls! (Larry-Boy leaves to get into his car with Alfred left on the ground) Alfred: I've fallen and I can't get up. (the camera cuts to a dead end road which happens to be the entrance the Larry-cave and the Larry-mobile drives out into action) (the falling object lands in a near-by neighborhood and the object turns out to be a small little creature the size of a tennis ball covered in lumps and an antenna) (the dark night sky turns to day and the camera turns to the house of Junior Asparagus) Laura: The tea party is almost ready. We just need one more plate for Mr. Snuggly. (camera cuts to the living room where we see Junior, Laura and Junior's teddy bear Mr. Snuggly) Junior: Hmmm... Another plate? I know just where to get one. Laura: Where? Junior: Up there. (Laura looks up the bookshelf behind her to find a bowling plate) Laura: Um, that looks like a special plate. Maybe we can find another one. Junior: Oh! It is a special plate, my dad says, "That's Art Bigotti, the greatest roller that ever rolled a ball. With only 200 plates made, it's collectible"! Laura: Let's just find another plate. Junior: Mr. Snuggly is a very special bear. He deserves a special plate, I'm sure my dad won't mind. (Junior leans back and the shelf where the bowling plate is on begins to tilt forward but Junior pushes it back and the plate falls off the shelf and breaks into pieces) (Junior's gets a shocked face) Laura: Oh I just remembered, I was supposed to wash my umm... I have to take out the umm... I gotta go. (Laura runs out) (Junior looks at the broken plate and then hears a voice) Voice: Pss, hey kid. Looks like you got a problem. Junior: Huh? Who said that? Voice: If you're interested I think I could help. (Junior looks at Mr. Snuggly) Junior: Mr. Snuggly? You can talk? Voice: Well I've never been called Mr. Snuggly before but of course I can talk. (the voice turns out to be the falling object by the name of Fibrilious Minums) Fib: Actually the name is, Fibrilious Minnums. But you can call me Fib. Junior: You must be new to the neighborhood. Fib: Yeah you can say that but more importantly, I'm here to help you out. I couldn't help but notice, you broke the plate. Junior: (nervously) Yeah I... Fib: And I imagine your father's not gonna be thrilled. Junior: (nervously) Well yeah... Fib: Now listen closely, what you need is a story. Junior: You mean like a bedtime story? Fib: No no no no. Now try to keep up here kid, you need to make up a story about somebody else broke the plate. Junior: (shocked) You mean you want me to lie?! Fib: No no no no, not a lie. What we are talking about here is just a little fib. People do it all the time trust me. A little fib couldn't hurt anybody. (sound of a door opens) Dad asparagus: I'm home! (door opens) Fib: Now it's up to you kid. Break a leg. (Junior watches his dad come in) Dad asparagus: Hi Junior, how was your day today? (Dad looks at Junior who doesn't respond and looks at his plate on the ground) Dad asparagus: My plate! My Art Biggoti limited edition collectors plate! What happened to it? (Junior looks at Fib and Fib tells Junior to pay attention) Junior: Well... (Music plays and Junior begins to sing) Junior: It's Laura's fault. She broke the plate, I tried to stop her. (Fib gets surprisingly happy) Junior: She said she has to demonstrate her apple chopper. The apple chopper worked a scrape and chopped it through your bowling plate. It's Laura's fault she broke the plate it's true. and that's the tale I have tell to you. Dad asparagus: Oh... my! If that's you said happened well the I trust you Junior. But I'm very surprised at Laura. I'm gonna have to call her father right away. (Dad asparagus leaves to use the phone) (Fib hops out and appears to be a little bigger) Fib: You did it! Good work kid. Junior: Huh? Have you grown? Fib: Huh? Oh no I've always been this size, but you. You were magnificent! Junior: I don't know. What about Laura? Fib: Oh she'll be fine. Remember, a little fib couldn't hurt anybody. And besides it's over, you're free! Junior: You're right. I don't have to worry about that plate anymore. I'm free! Fib: You betcha! Junior: I feel great! you were right, a little fib can't hurt anybody. Fib: That's my boy. (Fib and Junior leave the house to go out into town) Fib: Come on kid, let's go out and have some more fun. Junior: Alright, I'm with you all the way Fib! (the camera cuts to black then a television screen with Alfred calling in Larry-Boy) Alfred: Larry-Boy! Hello master Larry. Can you hear me? Larry-Boy: Loud and clear Alfred. Go ahead. Alfred: Yes, have you located the fallen object? Larry-Boy: I'm afraid not. The Larry-mobile and I have been all over Bumblyberg, and we can't seem to see anything that looks it came from outer space. Alfred: Nothing at all? Larry-Boy: Well, we did see a kid with green hair. Oh! And a dog that could whistle. Alfred: Oh. All right well, keep looking master Larry. Remember, the security of Bumblyberg rest in your eh... plungers. Larry-Boy: Have no fear Alfred. If there's a space alien in this town, Larry-Boy will bring him in. (Larry-Boy passes by Junior and Fib to say hello and doesn't recognize Fib) Larry-Boy: Hello boys. Percy pea: Hey Junior! (Percy pea hops to talk to Junior) Fib: Uh, I'll be right back. (Fib hops off into an alley way) Junior: Hi Percy. Percy: Junior I just came from Laura's house and she got in trouble for breaking your dad's bowling plate. Except she said she didn't break it, she said you did. Who's telling the truth? (Junior gets nervous and starts to think) Junior: Oh, well... actually... she's right. Percy: Huh? Junior: Laura didn't break the plate. It was... it was... Lenny! Percy: Her brother?! Junior: Yep, that's right. Lenny broke the plate. I'll tell you the whole story. (music kicks in and Junior begins to sing) Junior: It's Lenny's fault he broke the plate he's very naughty. Just I though he always hated Art Bigotti. He gave it to a crocodile who chewed it up for quite a while. It's Lenny's fault he broke the plate it's true, and that's the tale I have to tell to you. Percy: Woah, gee! I didn't know Lenny was capable of that kind of violence. He seemed like such a nice kid. I didn't even know he had a crocodile. (Percy hops away) Junior: This is great! It worked again Fib! Fib? You are growing! (camera turns to Fib who has grown taller and has feet) Fib: Growing? Oh no no no. Well, maybe I put on a few pounds but Junior, I will always be your little fib. (Junior looks down at Fib) Junior: You got legs. Fib: Yes I do. But, enough about me. Junior you were marvelous, what a story! I'm telling you kid you got the gift. Junior: Really? Fib: Oh yeah, no doubt about it. You got what it takes. (Larry-Boy passes by Junior and the Fib and calls in Alfred) Alfred: What do you mean you can't find it?! Larry-Boy: I'm telling you Alfred, I've looked everywhere. It's just not here. Alfred: Master Larry, I've gone all over the data from the science lab and I have to agree with there conclusions. Something from outer space landed in Bumblyberg, it simply has to be around here somewhere. Larry-Boy: Look Alfred, I've been driving around all day. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I've got to go to the bathroom. This suit is very constricting, I'm coming home now. Alfred: But the security of Bumblyberg rest in your... (Larry-Boy shuts off communications with Alfred) Larry-Boy: There are no space aliens in Bumblyberg. (Larry-Boy passes by Junior and Fib again and Percy, Laura and Lenny confront Junior) Lenny: There he is! Junior: Hi guys (Fib runs into a nearby alleyway) Fib: Uh, if you need me I'll be over here. Junior: Huh? (Laura, Lenny and Percy argue about Junior's lies in unison) Lenny: What do you mean I broke the plate? I wasn't even at your house! Laura: How could I'' have broken the plate? Percy: It's a lie! It's a lie! It's a great, big, ugly lie! Junior: No, no that's not what I said at all. (to Laura and Lenny) You didn't break the plate, and you didn't break the plate. No, it was these space aliens. They came down, and they grabbed these cows. And they switched brains with the cows. And the cows... with the brains of the space aliens... broke... the plate! (Junior smiles at his friends) Percy: Funny. I just saw that same thing happen in a movie. "Invasion of the Cow Snatchers"! Junior: (nervously) You did? Percy: (angrily) It's another lie! (a sound of thunderous footsteps emerge while Percy talks) Nothing but a big... fat... ugly! (everyone looks up at the sky) Junior: Huh? F-F-Fib?! (we see Fib at about 50 feet tall and has arms and hands) Fib: Hi Junior: (Fib grabs Junior) Junior: What're you doing?! Fib: Don't worry Junior. A little Fib couldn't hurt anybody, right? Ha ha ha ha!!! Junior: Help! He's got me! I can't get free! (Fib goes on rampage with the citizens running for their lives) (Fib goes to the movie theatre and destroys a display) (Officer Scooter watches the destroyed display go down the street and looks at where it came from) Scooter: Great Scott! It's a monster, and it's the wee lad in it's clutches. This looks like a job for Larry-Boy! (Fib finds Scooter and walks over to step on his police car) Scooter: (calling in the station) Larry-Boy! We need Larry-Boy! Call him, beep him, I don't care how you get him just get him fast. I call you right back. (Scooter runs out screaming and Fib squashes his police car) Scooter: Oh the humanity. Larry-Boy! Where could he be?! (The camera cuts to Larry-Boy, who is out of his costume now in his robe, playing a game of Candy Land with Alfred in the mansion) Larry-Boy: I'm still stuck in the molasses swamp. I've been here for thirty-eight turns. Your turn Alfred. Alfred: Yes let's see. (Alfred pulls a card) Alfred: (excitedly) Oh look! I get to go all the way to princess Lolly! What luck! Ha! Your turn. (Larry-Boy picks a card) Larry-Boy: Still stuck. I sure hope the rest of Bumblyberg is having a better day then I am. (Larry-Boy turns his out to look out the window to see the Larry-signal blinking and the city in disaster) (Larry-Boy gets Alfred up) Larry-Boy: Alfred. I got work to do. Consider our game... postponed! (camera cuts back to the city where Fib is about to crush a bus but is interrupted by Junior) Junior: Fib! Why are you doing this to me? I thought you were my friend. Fib: That's the thing about Fibs Junior, we grow. Now that I'm big, It's my turn to call the shots. And you belong to me. Larry-Boy: Not so fast monster! Fib: Huh?! (Fib turns his head to see Larry-Boy back in his costume and in his car) (camera cuts to Percy, Laura and Lenny hiding) Percy: If anybody can stop that fib, Larry-Boy can. (camera cuts back to Larry-Boy) Larry-Boy: Drop the asparagus! Fib: Why don't you come and make me? Little purple man! Larry-Boy: If that's the way it's gonna be!!! (Larry-Boy gets back into his car and closes the window) (Fib looks around and finds the water tower and walks towards there with Junior) Alfred: (communications) Larry! What's happening? Larry-Boy: The monster is heading towards the Bumblyberg water tower. He is carrying a small asparagus. Alfred, we must find a way to stop this beast! Alfred: (at the Larry-cave on the computer) Yes, I'll get the computer working on it right away! Can you get to the water tower? (Larry-Boy looks towards the water tower) Larry-Boy: The road is blocked. I'm afraid I'll have to go on foot. Alfred: Well, I made a few modifications to the Larry-mobile that might just do the trick. Larry-Boy: You have? Alfred: Well you know, I like to tinker in my spare time. (Larry-Boy looks down at the control panel) Larry-Boy: Is that what all these new buttons are for? Alfred: That's right. Unfortunately I didn't have time label them. Larry-Boy: Oh dear. Alfred: But if you do exactly as I say, everything should work out fine. I think. (Larry-Boy looks at the camera in a grimace face) (Camera cuts to Fib who looks up at the water tower) Fib: (To Junior) Lets see if your little purple friend can help you up here. Hahahahahaha! (Camera cuts to the Larry-mobile)\ (Camera cuts to Laura, Lenny, and Percy who are hiding and looking at Larry-Boy) Lenny: What's he doing? Laura: I don't know. Maybe he fell asleep. Percy: Well, maybe someone should go and wake him up. (The Larry-mobile's engine starts up and goes fast down the road to the water tower) Alfred: Now once you get up to speed all you have to do is press the green button. No no no, blue button. Larry-Boy: (angrily) Alfred! I'm going to run out of road! Which button is it?! Alfred: (nervously) The blue button! Press the blue button! (Larry-Boy presses the blue button and wipers pop out) Larry-Boy: Wipers?! Alfred: (stressed out) The green button! Hit the green one! (Larry-Boy hits it and the horn sound off) (camera cuts to Laura and Percy) Laura: He's honking. Percy: It's part of the plan. (camera goes back to the speeding Larry-mobile about to hit the water tower) Larry-Boy: (yelling) I AM GOING TO DIE!!! Alfred: STOPE YELLING AT ME!!! DON'T YELL DON'T YELL!! YELLOW!! (Larry-Boy presses the yellow button and the Larry-mobile turns into the Larry-plane with the wheels popped off and wings popped out and flies into the sky before crashing) (camera cuts to Scooter looking into the sky) Scooter: What in the name of Fergus McDonaldson? (camera cuts to Fib who looks at the Larry-plane) (camera cuts to the interior of the Larry-plane) Larry-Boy: So this is what you do in your spare time) Alfred: Well not always. I also dabble in bio-chemistry, nuclear medicine. You know, this and that. Larry-Boy: So how do we stop this thing? Alfred: Yes, let's see. HA! We know what the monster is now. Larry-Boy: What is it? Alfred: It's a lie. Larry-Boy: What's a lie? Alfred: It is. Larry-Boy: Which part? Alfred: The whole thing. It's a lie. The monster is a lie! Larry-Boy: Oh my! Well, how do I stop it? Alfred: Umm... I'm afraid we don't know that yet. Larry-Boy: Drat. (Cuts back at the water tower) Scooter: Oh, I don't think you should look Ma'am. It's not a pretty sight! Junior: Mom! Dad! Help! (Cuts back to the plane) Larry-Boy: Alfred, what kind of weapon systems do we have? Alfred: Oh, I've thought of all sorts of wonderful little ideas! Unfortunately, I haven't had time to make them yet. Larry-Boy: What? Alfred: Perhaps I've spent a little too much time on nuclear medicine. Larry-Boy: Well, there's only one thing left to do! Alfred: What? What are you doing? Larry-Boy: What I should have done all along! Super-suction ears, away! (Larry-Boy springs out of the plane, and flies downwards towards the top of the fib's head) Larry-Boy: Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! (The fib catches Larry-Boy in his hand, and squeezes him until of Larry's suction ears pop off) Larry-Boy: Alfred? Alfred: Yes, Larry! How is it going? Larry-Boy: I think now would be a good time for you to tell me how I can stop this lie! Alfred: Yes yes yes! Here comes the answer now! Um, according to my calculations, you can do...nothing. Larry-Boy: Nothing? Alfred: Yes, nothing. Larry-Boy: Why didn't you tell me that before I jumped on his head?! Alfred: Well, my calculations were not yet finished. Fib: Even a little lie can get really big, really fast! And a big one can just swallow you up! And Junior, you've made a really big lie! laughs Alfred: Larry-Boy! Can you hear me? I've made a discovery! Larry-Boy: What? Alfred: You cannot stop the lie. Larry-Boy: Alfred, we've been over this. Alfred: No no no, listen! ''You cannot stop the lie, but someone else can! Larry-Boy: What? Who? Alfred: The computer is working on it right now! Fib: Now, which one of you guys should I eat first? Larry-Boy: Alfred! We have no time! Alfred: It's thinking! Fib: Hmm...you sorta look like candy! (Fib begins to slowly put Larry-Boy in his mouth) Larry-Boy: No, really! It's spandex! It's quiet bitter! Alfred! Alfred: I'm getting a reading! Larry-Boy: Alfred! Alfred: It looks like...it looks like... (Alfred accidentally unplugs his computer) Alfred: trowkies Larry-Boy (Singing):Alfred! What's wrong little fella?! Alfred: trowkiter (Twowkter plugs the computer back in) Twowkter: NANANNANANANANNANNANANANANANANNANANA Larry-Boy: Goodbye, Bumblyburg! (Twowkter discovers Junior on his computer) Twonkter: nananannanananananan Junior: I did it! Fib: Hmm? Junior: I broke the plate! (Fib spits out Larry-Boy) Junior: I said Laura broke the plate, and that was a lie! I said Lenny broke the plate, and that was a lie, too! (As Junior is telling the truth, the fib is shrinking) Junior: It was me. I'm the one who did it. It was all my fault! (The fib turns into nothingness) Junior: Now, how do I get down from here? Larry-Boy: There's a problem I know I can handle! (Junior comes down to his father, with Larry-Boy's plunger ear holding him.) Junior: Dad, I'm really sorry about your plate. Dad Asparagus: Oh, Junior. I'm sure it was an accident. I just wish you would have told me right away. Junior: I thought you'd be really mad at me! Dad Asparagus: Junior, you're much more important to me than any old bowling plate! Junior: I guess I should be punished. Mom Asparagus: I think what you've been through today was punishment enough. What do you think, dad? Dad Asparagus: Let's just make sure that from now on get the true story, the first time! Scooter: Oh! Doesn't it just warm your heart? And it's all because of one man, one plunger-headed hero always ready when bumblyburg needs him. Larry-Boy? Hup! There he goes again. (Shows Larry watching over Bumblyburg and then a red fib falls in the neighborhood. And this time, it is red) Bob: Wow, that was really something. You did a great job, Larry... Boy. Larry: Thank you, Bob. Um, we need to hurry this along. I have a meeting with the action figure people in 10 minutes. Bob: Action figure? Larry: Yes, Bob. Larry-Boy mania will sweep the animation. If you're not on board, you're gonna miss the train. Bob: I, uh, I had no idea. Larry-Boy: Now you do. Bob: Yes, well. We're over here by Qwerty to talk about what we learned today. Qwerty: And so what (Stop Scratch) Larry: I like that song. Let it play. Bob: Well, Junior thought the best way to get out of trouble was by telling the lie. Larry: Yep, but you cover up for the first lie. He really had to tell more lies until finally he was trapped a slave to his lies. Bob: That's right. He thought a lie would set him free. But in the end, the only way for him is to get free was by telling the truth. Let's see if Qwerty has a verse for us. "The truth will set you free". John 8:32b. You see, Ezzio. The only way for him is to really be free by doing what God wants you to do. And God wants us to always tell the truth. I'm not saying that you won't get punished for what did. But as Junior learned, facing your parents can be a lot less painful by getting stuck in a big lie. Larry: Oh, is that right. Well, we gotta clear the stage now, Bob. It's time for the world premiere my new music video. Bob: Your what? You're joking, right. He's not joking. Larry, we got to talk.Category:Episodes transcripts